


How it Feels to be Inside You

by mokuyoubi



Series: aag!Mikey [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always-a-girl!Mikey, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard wants to really go all the way for his dress-like-a-girl experiment, and Mikey's more than happy to help him with the shaving part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Feels to be Inside You

Mikey dips the razor in the basin of soapy water and frowns. “I don't think this is going to work,” she says.

Gerard peeks down at his leg, at the single thin strip of smooth skin running from ankle to knee. “What's wrong?” He could just wear pants and still probably pull it off. Or maybe some really thick leggings. But social experimentation aside, he's always liked the silky feel of Mikey's legs against the palm of his hand, and this isn't the first time he's thought about shaving himself.

Mikey shrugs. “Your legs are too dry. You're gonna get razor burn. Besides, there is way too much hair here. We'd have to get fresh water about a billion times,” she says blandly.

“Sorry,” Gerard says, self-consciously drawing his legs closer.

Mikey rolls her eyes and tugs on his ankle, pulling it into her lap. Their mother comes out the front door, pausing in the middle of drawing it shut to stare at them. “Should I even ask?” she says.

“Gee's leading the social revolution,” Mikey mutters.

“By shaving his legs?” Donna asks, but she's got this look on her face that Gerard knows means _at least they're doing it outside_.

Gerard flaps a hand at Mikey and turns his sincerest face on their mother. “It's for my gender studies class. I'm going to go around as a woman for a day and see what's different, then write about it for my final paper.”

Donna pats him fondly on the head as she goes down the stairs. “Well, you're certainly pretty enough to pass. Just so long as you're not using my good razor,” she says. 

“Where are you going?” Mikey asks, voice casual.

“I picked up a shift from Trisha. I should be home by ten, but we might go out after. I left a blank check on the fridge if you wanna order pizza.” 

They watch her go, getting in her car and waving as she backs out of the drive. Mikey bites her lip until the car is out of sight. She glances up at Gerard. “You know, it'd probably be easier if we did it in the shower.”

Gerard flexes his foot, toes wiggling. Mikey's looking at him over the top of her glasses, an unspoken promise in her expression.

It's not like their mom would ever notice anyway, but there are certain lines that neither Gerard nor Mikey want to cross. Doing anything other than what is perfectly acceptable for siblings to do while either of their parents is home and awake is definitely a no. But their father is at a poker game until the early hours of morning, and now that their mom is gone, they've got the whole evening stretching out ahead of them.

They sort of make a mess in their scramble to get inside, spilling dirty water all over the front stoop and down Mikey's jeans. She just wrinkles her nose and wriggles out of them as soon as the front door is closed behind them, standing in their living room in her tiny blue tanga-cut panties. Gerard wants to take a minute to appreciate the view, but Mikey's already half-way to the basement and he hurries to catch up.

By the time Gerard gets downstairs, Mikey's already got the water running, testing the temperature with her hand. She's shrugged off her shirt as well, and her bra, a faded red and black plaid, doesn't match with her underwear. Gerard personally finds it a lot hotter than the Victoria's Secret look, but he's willing to concede that he's a weirdo. 

“Come on,” Mikey says, impatient. She draws the stopper to turn on the shower and glances at him over her shoulder, flicking hair out of her eyes. “Gerard. Clothes.”

Gerard realises he's staring and jumps into action, shucking his clothes and leaving them in a messy pile in the corner behind the door. He steps into the tub without checking the temperature, but Mikey's made it just right, anyway. It makes him smile at her, but she's not paying any attention, going through a bunch of bottles under the sink.

“Why do we even _have_ this shit?” she asks, turning a bottle for him to see. “I don't think I've ever even seen the inside of a Bath and Body Works.”

“It smells nice,” Gerard says defensively, and Mikey gives him a sharp grin as if a thought has just occurred to her.

“You didn't buy it for me, did you?”

Gerard snorts. “Give me some credit. I know better than that,” he says.

Mikey snaps open the top, pouring a handful of bodywash into her palm and working it into a lather. They've never showered together or anything, and it's sort of weird when she starts rubbing her hands up down his leg. Once he's covered in soapy suds from ankle to mid-thigh, she picks up the razor again. 

Gerard braces his foot on the lip of the tub and Mikey gets up on her knees, leaning in just a little as she begins to drag the blade up his leg in one smooth, quick movement. This is why Gerard asked for her help in the first place. He's pretty sure left to his own devises he'd end up bleeding to death in the shower, but Mikey makes it look easy. 

She makes quick work of it, completing one strip, running the blade under the stream of water, then repeating the process, now and then rinsing Gerard's leg and relathering the skin. Gerard likes the look of concentration on her face whenever she gets to his knee, carefully drawing over bone and dipping into all the shallow crevices. He sort of wonders what she looks like when she's shaving herself, and then he wonders why he's never thought to watch, before.

The thing is, Gerard really is just doing this for class, because he's not about doing anything half-hearted (well, not anything that interests him, anyway). But as he watches more and more pale skin revealed, he has to admit that he likes the way he looks. He's never thought about it much, and it's never minded him when Mikey goes days, or sometimes weeks without shaving, her hair growing soft and fine, but the process of going from hairy to hairless is really cool to see.

Plus it feels...well, it feels strange, to be honest, not like shaving his face. Shaving his face is just something he does, perfunctorily. He doesn't really think about it, except for the blossom of pain when he occasionally nicks himself. This feels almost like becoming clean, taking off an extra layer of filth that he's never even known was there, leaving his skin tingling, after. He's half-hard, just from this.

Mikey finishes Gerard's left leg and he turns automatically to let her at the right. He keeps brushing his thighs together, sort of addicted to the feel of his smooth skin against his unshaven skin. If the upkeep weren't so time-consuming, he might have to do this regularly. Maybe he can just sweet-talk Mikey into showering with him on a regular basis... 

When Mikey is done, she leans in closer, giving each leg a once over, swiping at the stray hair here and there. Her hand slides up the inside of Gerard's calf, the backs of her fingers playing at the inside of his thigh before finally brushing against the underside of Gerard's dick. Gerard's breath catches in his throat.

“You should put on lotion,” Mikey says casually, even as she wraps her fingers around Gerard's dick. “So you don't get ingrown hairs.” 

Gerard just nods, like he has any idea what she's talking about. Ingrown hairs sound like a bad thing. Mikey drops his dick, and Gerard purses his lips in disappointment, but she's already back under the sink, fishing out another bottle. This one has pink, glittery lotion. Gerard is pretty sure he bought it, too. 

Gerard turns off the water and sits down on the edge of the tub, legs stretched out on either side of Mikey's hips. She settles back in place, working the lotion into Gerard's skin in broad, rough strokes. His brain sorta checks out for a minute—there's a rhythm to it, okay, whatever—so it's a shock when Mikey ducks her head, catching the head of Gerard's dick between her lips.

“Fuck, Mikes, some warning,” Gerard hisses.

Mikey grins around her mouthful and looks up at him, glasses glinting in the light. She sits back, letting his dick go with a swipe of her tongue. “Are you _complaining_?” she asks.

Gerard matches her smile, probably outshines it. Mikey's expressions have always been understated, but Gerard prefers them that way—a lot of times he's the only one who can read her. “It'd just be nicer in bed.”

“You're so vanilla,” Mikey says.

Gerard pinches her on the top of her breast, the soft swell rising above the line of her bra. He doesn't argue though. There wouldn't be any point. Gerard is the _most_ vanilla. Outside of the fact that he's fucking his sister, that is. Mikey likes to go out of her way to expand his horizons. 

Mikey squeals a little and punches him in the thigh, hard, glaring as if to say _I will fuck you up, Gerard Way_. He whole-heartedly believes in her ability to do so, so he just leans in to trace his the pink spot with his tongue. He closes his lips over it, scraping with his teeth and sucking. He feels more than hears the change in Mikey's breathing, hands skimming up her arms til he finds her bra straps, rolling them down her shoulders.

There are about a million things about Mikey that Gerard loves better than her breasts, but when they're right in front of him, he tends to get distracted. He tugs until her nipple is bared and turns his attention to that, instead. She hisses, arching her back, lotion soft hands brushing up Gerard's neck and sinking into his hair.

Gerard could keep doing this all fucking night, but his back is kind of killing him, bent over like this. “Bed, Mikey. Nice, clean sheets, soft mattress. Pillows.”

Mikey snorts. “Those sheets haven't been cleaned since you were, like, twelve.”

Fair enough. But Mikey gets to her feet anyway, shaking Gerard's hands off her, and disappearing into the hallway. Gerard does a half-assed job of drying himself off before following. 

Mikey's already stretched out over Gerard's bed, bra lying discarded on the floor. Her legs go on for fucking _miles_. Gerard crawls onto the foot of the bed, hands closing over her ankles. Her skin is tanner than Gerard's, and so fucking soft to the touch. When he pushes himself higher, sinking between her thighs, their legs brush together and Gerard can't help but gasp at the sensation. 

It's like—actually, Gerard doesn't have anything to compare it to, the feel of Mikey's warm, silky skin sliding against Gerard's, cool and freshly shaven. There's nothing for Mikey's skin to catch on, it's all just slippery smooth, and Gerard thinks vaguely about doing this in water or in oil, or something. But even just like this, it's fucking delicious.

“Fuck, Mikey, this is fucking hot.” He slides his palms over her thighs, thumbs digging in. Here's the only place on her body that's anything other than painfully skinny, just a little extra flesh that she pokes at sometimes with a frown, but that Gerard absolutely _loves_.

Mikey gives him a wry grin and bends her knee, drawing the inside of her leg against the outside of Gerard's. Gerard watches in a sort of wonder, reaching to hook a hand under her knee and hike it higher, over his hip, and drives forward, rubbing his dick over her crotch. There's a wet spot on her panties that makes his mouth water.

“Gee,” Mikey says, half-breathless, half-annoyed. She tucks her thumbs in the straps of her underwear and tries to push them down, but their position doesn't really make it easy.

Gerard scoots back, stopping for a minute when Mikey's leg slips down, and, yeah, Gerard is _never_ going to get over this feeling. Mikey lifts her hips when Gerard starts pulling down her panties. He only bothers getting them off one leg and Mikey kicks a little, trying to get them off her other ankle before giving up, flopping back down on the bed when Gerard presses his mouth to her, licking broadly at her folds. He curls his tongue to a point, pressing against her clit. 

Mikey she stutters a moan, fingers clenching in Gerard's hair. Her whole body curves around him when he slicks two fingers inside. No matter how many times they do this, every time they start Gerard feels like it's the first, like he's a fumbling virgin, like he's going to hurt her, because she feels too tight. But Mikey just bucks down on his hand like she can't get enough. 

It makes Gerard groan; she's so fucking wet already, at first touch. Mikey's always wet for him. Everything Gerard ever read about sex made him think that lube was just a fact of life, but they've never had to use it, and that alone turns him on just to think about. He drives his fingers in deeper, hooking and giving a sharp tug that makes Mikey keen, lifting her hips, muscles drawn tight. There's another liquid rush in the palm of Gerard's hand. 

Gerard slips his fingers free, replacing them with his tongue. Mikey smells clean and musky, and Gerard loves the way she feels inside, slick and rough at the same time. He fumbles blindly until his thumb finds raised flesh, and flicks his nail against her.

“Just _fuck_ me, Gee,” she moans.

“So impatient,” Gerard mumbles against her cunt.

Mikey just gives him this look. And yeah, she might want sex right now, but she won't forget this, and later, when he's least expecting it, she'll pay him back. Her fingers tug at his hair hard enough to make his eyes sting and water. “Fuck me, or I'll fuck you.”

“Oooh,” Gerard coos playfully. He's not exactly against the idea, whatever way she means it, but right now. Right now his dick is throbbing almost painfully, wanting to be where his fingers and tongue have just been.

He pushes up on his hands, leaning over Mikey to reach his bedside table. She watches as he fights a condom free from the box, idly fingering herself, and shit, does she know what she does to him when she does that? “Gee.” She digs her toes into Gerard's thigh.

“Right,” he says, and rolls the condom down his dick. The little noise Mikey makes is synonymous with _finally_ in Gerard's brain.

Gerard grabs Mikey by the hips and jerks her flat on her back. Her head slides off the pillow, bouncing a little. The way she spreads her thighs says she doesn't mind. Her ankles hook behind Gerard's legs. It's so smooth, Gerard can't help being distracted. 

Mikey makes a frustrated noise and tilts her hips back. She grabs Gerard's dick, jerking him off for a second, and leads him to her, and as he's sinking in, he honestly can't say which is better—the tight grip of her body around his dick, or the drag of her legs against his. 

The sound Mikey _makes_ \--it's like it's being ripped from her throat, low and guttural and so fucking honest. Gerard hides his face in her throat, panting as he sinks in one inch at a time. She's panting and whining, her muscles clenching around his dick. 

The longer they go between, the longer it takes her to get used to his size when they finally get the chance to fuck. It hadn't been an issue before Gerard when away to college, but this semester he hasn't been able to get home for almost a month. Gerard hates when school keeps them apart, but he knows Mikey likes the stretch, and he certainly isn't going to complain about the way it makes her practically desperate for his cock.

It feels like it takes forever to slide all the way home, until he's resting in the cradle of her thighs. Mikey's hipbones are sharp pressed against the curve of Gerard's stomach, her ribs brushing his chest with every laboured breath. Gerard kisses her racing pulse, down over the soft swell of one small breast, suckles at her nipple. “Okay?” he asks.

Mikey nods, and there's something vulnerable about her expression that sort of echoes how Gerard always feels when they're alone together, when no one's watching and they don't have to be careful. It makes Gerard want to be tender, but then Mikey cants her hips, rocking her pelvis up against his, and Gerard can't help the way he bucks against her, rough and deep.

“Oh, fuck, oh Gee,” Mikey whines. She raises her legs, sliding smooth over Gerard's hips and down the backs of his thighs. 

Gerard grunts in agreement. He can't get over the way it feels, his legs slipping on the bedsheets and against Mikey's skin. It's almost as good as the feel of her clenching tight around him as he draws back, his movements jerky and already desperate. He thrusts back in hard, scooting them a few inches up the bed with the force of it.

“Mmm,” Mikey makes a pleased sound, all smug _that's more like it_ and Gerard ducks in close, nose to nose with her, smiling when her eyes cross behind her glasses. He kisses her, hard and fast, keeping time as he starts to fuck her. 

Mikey bites down hard on Gerard's lip, and she's meeting him hard on every thrust; they're both going to be bruised in the morning. Gerard can already see her waking up in his bed tomorrow, hair all mussed, in nothing but her boyshorts and a faded band shirt, legs splayed to him already between them, tonguing the purple marks on her inner thighs.

The thought makes Gerard hitch Mikey's leg higher, hooking his elbow under. It lets him drag her closer, fuck her deeper. She reaches above her head, planting her hands against the wall for leverage to push back. Her tongue slicks possessively past Gerard's lips, and it's like...it's like he can be inside her in a way she can never be with him, but she still gets so deep under his skin, sometimes it feels like she's the one fucking him.

Gerard's close, but he wants her there with him. He tries to reach between their bodies, but Mikey breaks the kiss, shaking her head. “Like this, Gee,” she says around a low moan. He huffs his agreement, pressing his forehead to hers, determined to hang on as long as she needs him to.

Mikey usually likes being on top, directing things just how she wants, but Gerard does his best now to angle just right, rocking back and up, dragging against her entrance on each down thrust. Her toes dig into his calf and slide down his ankle, the sensation sending sparks down Gerard's spine.

It doesn't take long before Mikey's curling her toes over and over against him, making these small sounds in the back of her throat, like she doesn't want to but can't help it. She never sounds more delicate than when she's like this, and it drives Gerard fucking crazy, because Mikey's _never_ delicate. He loses his rhythm, just fucking into her like the horny teenager he is.

“Gee, Gee,” Mikey says, high and trembling. She grabs his shoulders, blunt nails digging in.

“Come on, Mikes,” Gerard pants, urgent. He _needs_ her to come before he does, or his arms give out. He's out of practice, shit, but then again he's never had the same stamina as she does.

Mikey swallows hard, head thrown back on the pillow and says, “Fuck,” long and broken. Her fingers bite into his skin, thighs clenching tight around his hips. Not as tight as her cunt around his cock, over and over, rushing hot and wet over Gerard's thighs, and all Gerard can think is _yes_ and _thank god_.

Gerard always feels a thrill of satisfaction, making Mikey come, like he's achieved something no other person in the world has before, or some shit. It's ridiculous, but the look on her face, okay? And the feel of her, and the way her mouth falls open on a silent cry, nothing but the faintest sounds of her throat working around unvoiced sounds.

Still not as good as finally letting go, thrusting in hard one last time until he's buried all the way, and it would only be better if there was nothing between them, but Gerard's not that stupid. He's stupid with the pleasure of his orgasm and Mikey stretches under him. It has to be on purpose, the way she presses the skin of their legs together, or maybe she just likes the feel of it, too. That could be very hot.

Mikey's fingers thread through Gerard's hair, fingers strong and clever against his scalp. Gerard could fall asleep like this, if he didn't really need to get this fucking condom off. He grumbles wordlessly as he straightens up and pulls out, but Mikey welcomes him back with open arms and a lazy kiss when he falls back on the bed after throwing it away.

“Mmm,” Gerard hums. He presses a kiss to her jaw and another, open-mouthed against her throat. She tastes like vodka, left over from where she spilled on herself last night, and sweat, and Gerard ends up sucking a hickey onto her skin until she squirms and pushes at his shoulder.

“I want pizza,” she says.

“But,” Gerard says, and punctuates it with a bite, “bed, Mikey.”

“Pizza,” Mikey says.

“Bed with sleep, and I'll wake you up with more orgasms,” Gerard says, giving her his most sincere, wide-eyed look. 

It never works on Mikey. She rolls her eyes and pushes him off her. He very narrowly avoids falling on the floor, and Mikey looks completely unrepentant. “Pizza, and X-Files,” she says, then decides, “and then I'll let you give me more orgasms.”

Gerard grumbles all through getting dressed and climbing up the stairs, but he _is_ actually very hungry. Mikey gives him a fond, indulgent look when she grabs the phone off the wall mount, and sighs. “We can even order from Hound Dogs,” she says. 

Gerard can't help but smile at that, and hooks his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her middle. She's already as tall as him. By the time she finishes growing she's going to tower over him. Gerard doesn't think he'll mind. “I love you best,” he tells her.

Mikey smirks at him as she begins to dial. “I know,” she says.


End file.
